Lee Jordan
Lee Roderick Jordan (b. 1978) is the son of Matthias Jordan, the husband of Alicia Spinnet, the father of Alexander Jordan, Alyssa Jordan, Hannah Jordan], and Liberty Jordan, and the grandfather of Christina Jordan Olivia Jordan. He was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1929 to 1996. During his years at Hogwarts, he became best friends with Fred and George Weasley] and enjoyed playing pranks with them. He often helped them work on their inventions and tricks, some of which were eventually sold at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Lee also served as a Quidditch commentator during his Hogwarts years and was a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation founded and led by Harry Potter. After Hogwarts, he hosted a radio show, Potterwatch], in order to inform and encourage the wizarding world, advising how they could all be protected from Lord Voldemort. In 1998, he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and was devastated by the loss of Fred. He survived the war, marrying his former Housemate Alicia Spinnet, and having four children. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early years Lee Jordan started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1989. When he arrived at Hogwarts, he was Sorted into the house of Gryffindor, where he would share a dormitory with two other Gryffindor boys, as well as Fred and George Weasley, who would become his best friends. Also sorted in the same house and year as him were Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Lee Jordan became the Quidditch commentator, but he was always closely supervised in his job by his head of house, Minerva McGonagall as his commentary was always biassed in favour of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was however fair to the houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff when they were playing, but in the case of Slytherin he would be highly critical and rude at times. Third year In 1991Lee Jordan was going into his third year of education at Hogwarts, and on Platform 9¾ he was surrounded by a large group of students, all peering into his box containing a tarantula. His friends Fred and George thought nothing of it until it became a giant tarantula with the possible aid of an engorging charm and they had to rush and see. Lee was a popular trouble maker and so were his best friends. On the evening Harry Potter was made Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Fred and George told Harry that they could not stay long as Lee Jordan thought he had discovered a new secret passage out of the school grounds and they wanted to check it out with him. When Gryffindor played its first Quidditch match of the season against Slytherin, Lee Jordan commentated. He identified the Chasers on each team, and when he spoke of Angelina Johnson he went on to tell the whole crowd that he was disappointed with her for not wanting to go out with him. Later in the game when the Snitch was first visible, Harry Potter was fouled by Slytherin Marcus Flint and Lee was quick to speak the truth and tell the audience that it was a deliberate foul. Professor McGonagall called him into order and he stops his ranting. After the final exams of the year were over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione spotted Lee with Fred and George knee-high off the shore of the lake tickling the Giant Squid. Fourth year Lee Jordan's fourth year was a more quiet one, Lee continued to commentate on all the Quidditch games and he continued with his biased commentating for Gryffindor and Minerva McGonagall still assisted in keeping him in line. Slytherin, Gryffindor's rival, had a new seeker, Draco Malfoy who had bought his way into the team. During one Quidditch match however, a rogue Bludger was set on Harry Potter and the game got surprisingly interesting, and extremely dangerous for both Harry, other players and the crowd. Fifth year On the Hogwarts Express journey into his fifth year, the train was searched by Dementors looking for escapee from Azkaban, Sirius Black. Jordan again took the role of commentating Quidditch matches. In the match Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, he forget to commentate on the players and instead his focus is directed onto Harry Potter's new Firebolt, which he used the game to advertise. He commented that Cho Chang's Comet was no match for it and was told off by his Minerva McGonagall for doing so. During the final match of the season Gryffindor play Slytherin. McGonagall had to restrain Lee from his microphone a couple of times as he is commentating harshly about the Slytherin team's tactics, but by the end of the game, McGonagall is just as angry at the Slytherin team and their dirty tactics as he is. However, despite this, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup for Captain Oliver Wood in his final year. Sixth year During Lee Jordan's sixth year, Hogwarts was the holding grounds to the Triwizard Tournament, which resulted in all Quidditch games being cancelled. After Albus Dumbledore had announced this information, Lee had his head down with Fred and George each trying to come up with ways to avoid the age limit that Dumbledore said would be placed on entering the competition as they were only months short of being able to enter. When they try and enter their names into the Goblet of Fire they notice that Dumbledore has drawn an age line around it, preventing underage wizards from competing. Due to this, Lee, Fred and George all take an Ageing Potion in an attempt to fool the line set by Dumbledore, Fred and George however are the only ones out of the three to make it over the line before it violently hurtles them backwards and long white beards sprout from their faces. Lee accompanied Fred and George to the Hospital wing to have their beards removed. However, Harry Potter, underaged is accepted as a champion for the tournament, which results in his best friend Ron Weasley falling out with him and on the first Hogsmeade weekend trip, Ron goes with Lee Jordan, Fred and George instead of Harry and Hermione. After the tournament is over, the twins relate to Harry, Ron and Hermione and tell them how Ludo Bagman had cheated them and Lee Jordan tells them that he also cheated his father in the same way. Seventh year On the Hogwarts Express journey, Fred and George told Harry that they needed to sit down with Lee and talk business. By now the plans the three had for a joke shop were well underway and they were in the process of lining up suppliers and creating ideas for initial ideas. When he arrived at Hogwarts, Lee Jordan soon learned that the Ministry of Magic was interfering and that Dolores Umbridge has been appointed High Inquisitor. This meant trouble for Lee and his friends as they normally enjoyed pulling pranks at the expense of people such as Argus Filch. However, they were unable with her watching. When it was time for action to be put into place, Hermione Granger came up with idea of an organisation against Umbridge, Army]. Lee attended the first meeting of this organisation which was held at the Hog's Head. He, George and Fred were all seen carrying large bags from Zonko's Joke Shop. Later on in the year, Professor McGonagall restrains Lee's commentating when he becomes extremely complimentary towards Angelina Johnson in a game, and yet again complains about her not going out with him. Shortly after the mass outbreak from Azkaban, teachers are forbidden from discussing anything unrelated to academics with their students. Lee takes this new rule as an opportunity to deny Umbridge and correctly tells her that she had no business in arguing with Fred and George over Exploding Snap as it was a non-academic subject. However, she did not see it this way and he was made to serve detention using a Blood Quill to write lines. After having served detention Harry Potter suggested using Essence of Murtlap to heal the wounds on his hand. He then helped to harass Umbridge by levitating Nifflers in through her window. This turned out to cause more harm than help — Umbridge thought Rubeus Hagrid was doing it, and added to her reasoning to sack him. Categoria:Familia Jordan Categoria:Mestiços Categoria:Alunos Grifinória Categoria:Armada de Dumbledore Categoria:Batalha de Hogwarts Categoria:Nascidos em 1978